Baby Five
Summary Baby Five is the alias of a member of the Happo Navy who is engaged to Sai, the Happo Navy's 13th leader. She is a former servant and assassin of the Donquixote Pirates, serving as an executive in the Pica Army. Her real name has not been revealed. Befitting her occupation as the crew's assassin, Baby Five uses this fruit's power for assassination and combat at both long and close range. She can transform both small individual parts of her body like transforming her finger into a gun, and she can also turn half of her body into a sword or even transmute her entire body into a rocket or explosive. For the most part, however, she usually transforms her arms, and in lesser occasion legs, into either various types of blades or firearms to complement hand-to-hand combat. Partnered with Buffalo and his rotational ability, Baby Five's weapons can gain an increase in momentum and damage range. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Baby Five Origin: One Piece Gender: Female Age: 24 Classification: Former Donquixote Family Executive, Pirate, Paramencia Devil Fruit User, Assassin, Happo Navy Member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting (Capable of shapeshifting parts of her body into multiple kinds of weapons and reform her body at will), Weapon Mastery, Explosion Manipulation (can transform into missiles), Minor Resistance to Cold Temperatures Attack Potency: Small City level+ (Capable of clashing with base Sai, and was able to damage General Franky when working with Buffalo) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Reacted to Nami's lightning), likely Massively Hypersonic+ via powerscaling Lifting Strength: Likely Class G Striking Strength: Small City Class+ Durability: Small City level+ (Took some hits from General Franky and Sai) Stamina: Very High (Fought several of the Coliseum Fighters back-to-back without showing any signs of fatigue) Range: Up to hundreds of meters with some transformations. Standard Equipment: Virtually any kind of modern day weapon Intelligence: Average, though has exceptional combative skill and experience Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses. Extremely lacking in common sense and is a very subservient person Notable Attacks/Techniques: Buki Buki no Mi (Arms Arms Fruit): is a Paramencia type Devil fruit that gives the user the ability to change their body parts into weapons, which lets the user become a Full-Body Weapon Human (全身武器人間, Zenshin Buki Ningen). It was eaten by Baby Five. * Buki-morphose (武器変貌（ブキモルフォーゼ）, Bukimorufōze, literally meaning "Weapon Metamorphose"): Baby Five transforms part of her body into the weapon that she wants to be. In the Viz Manga, this is called Arms-morphosis and in the FUNimation subs, this is called Weapon-morphosis. * Espada Girl (剣女（エスパーダ・ガール）, Esupāda Gāru, literally meaning "Sword Girl"): Baby Five turns into a large sword, while her legs serve as the handle. It is strong enough to cut Franky's General Shield in conjunction with Buffalo's rotational abilities. "Espada" is the Spanish and Portuguese word for "sword". * Missile Girl (ミサイル女（ガール）, Misairu Gāru): Baby Five turns into a large missile; Buffalo then uses his "Guru Guru Toshaho" to launch her; this only provides her the additional momentum, as she can move on her own. This combination was first used against Franky. It caused a huge explosion that toppled Franky shogun but otherwise caused no damage to it. After impact, Baby Five is blown to pieces and she reforms from those fragments unharmed. Baby Five called the effect of this attack "flaming passion". * Revolver Girl (拳銃女（レボルベルガール）, Reboruberu Gāru, literally meaning "Pistol Girl"): Baby Five turns into a giant gun barrel and fires rapidly. This was first used against Franky Shogun but dealt no damage. * Sickle Girl (鎌女（シックル・ガール）, Shikkuru Gāru): Baby Five transforms herself into a Kusarigama-like weapon, with her arms combining together to serve as the chain and the legs together into a massive sickle, allowing her to be spun around and used by Buffalo. It was first used against Franky, where their combined attack was strong enough to pierce Franky Shogun's armor. * Gatling Girl (ガトリング・ガール, Gatoringu Gāru): Baby Five transforms her right leg into a Gatling gun and fires it rapidly. It was first used on a subordinate for laughing at Pica's high-pitched voice. This technique has yet to be shown or named in the manga, but was introduced on the cover of volume 70. * Revolver Leg (拳銃脚（レボルベルレッグ）, Reboruberu Reggu): Baby Five transforms her leg into a firearm, shooting her targets at the same time as a kick. It was first used on a subordinate for laughing at Pica's high-pitched voice, and named when used against Dagama. Anime Only Attacks * Flying Disk Girl (フライング・ディスク・ガール, Furaingu Disuku Gāru): Baby Five transforms into a and allows herself to be thrown at the enemy by Buffalo at high speed. The attack was easily deflected by Franky Shogun's Franken. * Fire Girl (ファイア・ガール, Faia Gāru): Baby Five transforms her upper body into a . The effectiveness of the attack can be increased by Buffalo creating a gust to fan the flames, increasing their spread and ferocity, but it was still not enough to harm Franky Shogun. Gallery Baby_5_in_onepiece_anime.png Baby_5_character_design.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Pirates Category:One Piece Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Assassins Category:Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Transformation Users Category:Ammunition Users Category:Explosion Users